RYFAM Summer Cruise Day Four
by nsew5000
Summary: The Foursome Makes An Offer


When the foursome had returned to the ship from their Shore Excursion, Maya had ordered desserts to be delivered to their mini-suite. Bella was the Room Service person who delivered the treats. Riley asked Bella to set up the table in the suite. When she was done, Maya looked at Riley: "Honey, don't you think Bella is overdressed?" Riley chuckled: "Why yes Peaches, she should lose her uniform right now and join us." Bella wasn't too sure what was happening until Smackle started to undress her. Farkle, Maya, and Riley joined Smackle, and within a minute Bella was wearing only a red thong and her heels. Maya turned to Bella: "Much better, don't you think Bella?" Bella blushed and nodded her head Yes. The five of them enjoyed the desserts together. Then Bella finally spoke: "You know, it is forbidden by NCL for me to have sex with passengers. I can get fired."

Smackle looked at Farkle and gave him a nod. Farkle turned to Bella: "Bella, you don't have to worry about being fired. We will take care of you; trust us." Bella wasn't sure what Farkle meant, but when the foursome all took off their Satin Silk short robes, she didn't care at that moment. She took off her thong and was now as naked as the others. The three ladies were still wearing their high heels too. Farkle moved to the sofa and positioned himself facing the wall and having his ass toward the bed. Bella immediately got down on her knees behind him. The three ladies climbed onto the bed to watch Farkle receive a rim job from Bella.

Bella started by licking his ass cheeks, then opened them and stuck her tongue into his asshole. While she was doing his ass, she started to stroke his seven-inch penis to get him hard. The ladies watched Bella closely while they each started to finger their own pussies and started to moan. Farkle lasted seven minutes before he rolled over on his back on the sofa and let Bella enjoy a mouthful of his cum. She swallowed it all as she had done before. The ladies slowed down playing with their pussies as they continued to watch Bella swallow Farkle's cum.

Then all of them felt the ship move. It was now thirty minutes after midnight and the fourth day of their cruise had begun as the ship started to sail back to New York City. Bella stood up and told Farkle to move to the bed and allow Smackle to take his place on the sofa. Bella helped Smackle get onto the sofa and face the wall with her cute ass facing the bed. Bella then gave Smackle a rim job as Farkle watched his wife enjoying Bella's tongue. Maya and Riley started to watch while they fingered each other. When Smackle experienced an awesome orgasm, Maya and Riley started to move off the bed and switched places with Smackle.

The two ladies sat down on the sofa facing Bella and spread their legs wide open. Bella started slowly and licked their pussies alternately. She first licked off all of the love liquid that Maya and Riley caused when they were on the bed. Bella then used her fingers, lips, and tongue to give each lady an awesome orgasm. Maya and Riley changed places with Bella on the sofa and knelt in front of her and they licked her fingers clean, then her face and lips. Riley licked Bella's pussy until Bella experienced an awesome orgasm too. Maya had gotten moist towels from the shower area and gave them to Farkle and Smackle, then Bella and Riley when they were finished. Riley cleaned her wife first with her tongue, then a moist towel. Everyone was relaxed and happy.

Farkle moved to Bella on the sofa and Maya and Riley joined Smackle on the bed to watch what Farkle was going to do. Bella looked at him, again not sure what was going to happen. Farkle took her hand in his: "Bella, I told you we would take care of you. First, let me introduce us to you. I'm Farkle" Bella chuckled but looked at him with a smile. Farkle continued: "These ladies are Smackle, my wife." Bella chuckled again, trying not to do it. Farkle smiled at Bella: "And these two ladies are Maya and Riley, who are married to each other." Bella nodded toward them.

Bella turned back to Farkle who was still holding her hand: "Bella, we four work for a company known as Minkus International in New York City. MI is a very successful company providing computer internet services around the world. And we four also are members of the Board of Directors." Bella immediately understood that she was with four rich, and maybe powerful people. Her thought was confirmed as Farkle continued: "Bella, we have had our security people do a complete background check on you. We know you are 25 years old, born in Puerto Rico. You have a two-year college degree in travel management, and you speak English, French, and Spanish. You have two younger sisters, and one brother, who you have helped raise them by doing the housekeeping and cooking for them while your parents both worked full-time." Bella was shocked that Farkle knew all about her family too. Farkle finished: "And Bella, we know you took the job with NCL to help you to better understand the travel industry. Is all of that correct?" Bella just stared at him. She then looked over to the bed and stared at the three ladies. She finally asked: "Why have you all done all of this investigation on me?"

Smackle got off the bed as she and Farkle changed places: "Bella, we all were amazed by you when you just right-out asked if you could suck my husband's penis that morning. That was very bold of you. And we now know you are usually Submissive and love kinky sex with both females and males. We all do also, except for Maya and Riley who usually just enjoy each other. So, we decided to have you vetted because we want you to join us at Ml as the Travel Coordinator. You will start at $100,000 a year salary, and you will live in a bedroom suite in Farkle and my Condo in New York City. The Condo is right across from Maya and Riley's Condo. You can do your Travel Coordinator job from the Condo." Bella's eyes grew big and her breathing increased. Maya got off the bed and brought her a glass of water and held her other hand. Riley moved off the bed and knelt in front of her: "We want you to not only be the MI Travel Coordinator, but also our Housekeeper and Cook for both Farkle and Smackle and Maya and me. Farkle and Smackle actually live in the penthouse of the MI building, but use the Condo from time to time. So, you'll have Maya and me near you all of the time, and we really do want you to help us with the housework and cooking. We have very unusual schedules, just like Farkle and Smackle."

Bella was now overcome by everything that had been said and offered to her. She started to cry happy tears. She was just so overcome with emotion she couldn't speak. Everyone kept holding her until she became calm again. When she did become calm, everyone realized that they still were all naked with Farkle on the bed, Smackle sitting on the sofa with Bella, and Maya and Riley on the floor in front of the sofa. Bella looked at all of them: "And do we all still get to have sex together?" Maya immediately answered: "Oh, hell yes!"


End file.
